


Three Slots on a Dance Card

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [1]
Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Distracting Cleavage, F/F, F/M, Modern AU, Royalty, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: A collection of Bridgerton 3-sentence ficlets.1)Modern AU: Daphne and Simon deal with social media.2)Lady Danbury loves her Queen's smirk.3)Penelope knows what - and who - she wants.4)Colin finds it difficult to focus on Penelope's conversation.
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset, Queen Charlotte/Lady Danbury
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191875
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	1. Can I Reach You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2021 Three Sentence Ficathon; prompts are included.

_Prompt: Bridgerton, Simon Bassett/Daphne Bridgerton, modern AU_

“It’s not that I don’t see how it helps me - god knows I’d love to get every girl who ever dreamed of marrying a prince and has decided a duke will do instead off my back - but how, precisely, does pretending to date me improve your social standing with other men?”

At his side, Daphne rolls her eyes and blows out an exaggerated sigh, her heavy bangs lifting, shining in the sunlight for a moment like fire - not, of course, that he’s noticed that, not one bit; nor is it in the least at all attractive.

“Simon, you’re my brother’s best friend,” she says, tucking her arm through his, cuddling up next to him as though she belongs there, holding up her phone to get a selfie (she does fit alarmingly well, really - and even he has to admit the results are Instagram-perfect), “and, since you’re not an idiot, I know that means you know exactly how absurdly competitive men are - they never want something quite so much as when another man already has it,” and the way she smirks up at him, with those big blue eyes issuing a silent challenge, tells him this is going to be a problem - but damned if she isn’t right, because the thought of another guy claiming her already has his blood burning, his hand tightening on hers, even as his other hand pulls out his phone, ready to leave a truly disgusting amount of hearts on her post.


	2. Give Me One More Second

_Prompt: Bridgerton, any f/f, getting into your skirts_

It’s a bit discomforting, Lady Danbury finds, that Queen Charlotte’s sidelong look should still set her heart to racing, after all this time.

Of course, some find it unbearably smug, the way Charlotte’s gaze narrows, the way she tilts her head up in order to look down her nose at others.

But, ah! - Lady Danbury remembers well that gaze narrowed in breathless appreciation of her body, remembers the tilt of her Queen’s head, thrown back in ecstasy, remembers the commanding snap of her voice saying, “Let’s see what’s under those skirts, my darling,” and shivers, just a bit - just enough for Charlotte to see, enough for her smug little smirk to come out once more, for her and her alone.


	3. One Prize I’d Cheat to Win

_Prompt: Bridgerton, Colin/Penelope, "wreck my plans, that's my man"_

_If there is one thing This Author has discovered to be true, it is this: one must not discount the determination of a quiet girl, for they can be the fiercest of tigers once roused._

The words stare up at her from the page, firm, bold, accusatory; a challenge issued from alter-ego to self, Penelope thinks, drawing a fortifying breath as she watches the house across the street, waiting for him to emerge.

Once, she’d been content to remain hidden in the shadows, but that was before; before Colin had caught up her whole heart in his hands, all without knowing - now, if she’s to make him her man, she must be ready to step into the light.


	4. Just Can’t Get Enough

_Prompt: Bridgerton, Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, cleavage_

It’s always been the most difficult part of holding conversation with her, Colin reflects.

Certainly there’s no flaw in what she says; loath though he would be to admit it to his sister, he knows perfectly well that Eloise is no fool, and so, it follows, neither is her dear friend - indeed, Penelope has both a sly, cutting wit and the rare ability to make one feel truly seen and heard, which, as the middle brother in a loud and boisterous family, he certainly appreciates.

No, the problem is, well...rather lower than her mouth, and as the years go by, he’s finding it more and more difficult to remain a true gentleman in the face of such grand temptation; still, he would have thought it had escaped her notice - surely sweet, charming, innocent Penelope could have no idea of the effect of her assets on the male population - until the night she smiles up at him sweetly as she holds up her dance card for his signature and says archly, “You know, Colin, sometimes it is the things we want most in life which we most scrupulously avoid looking at - quite silly, wouldn’t you agree?”


End file.
